


Unlove Me Prompts

by Hibibun



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: "Trashy High School AUs", Alcohol, Background Relationships, Drinking, Dsyfunctional relationships, Durarara novel spoilers, Hand Jobs, Implied Sexual Content, Light BDSM, Stupid mind games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:39:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3197429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibibun/pseuds/Hibibun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Likely not to be done literally every day, I'll be doing the thirty day "Unlove Me" writing challenge with these two assholes. The last four days are author's choice, so I might end up getting help with those at some point. Tags will be updated as we go along.</p><p>These likely won't be related to each other and may or may not be AUs in some cases. If some happen to follow each other, I'll mention it in the notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You were right about me

Tsukumoya had previously stated that he always knew exactly what people came to him for because he could see what they had previously been doing before entering his chatroom and what else they were doing as they were in said chatroom. However, keeping this fact in mind, that made the situation before him most certainly strange.

Seeing Orihara’s name pop up in his chatroom was not surprising. The informant dropped in when he needed information and sometimes simply to mess around if he was waiting for someone to get back to him as evident from past times where he would have this chatroom along with a number of email sites and other chats sitting on the same window. No, what was surprising was the array of self-help sites and sites of various therapists in the Shinjuku area listed as the previous places he had been.

Places Orihara would know Tsukumoya would see and the more he dug, the hazier the reason became as to why a person like him would be at those sites. There was no listing of him speaking to anyone else prior even from his cell phone record, so that appeared to rule out the idea he was messing with someone else.

Furthermore, considering the man was supposed to have majored in psychology, he should surely know this information already.

It was a set-up of some kind, but as to what, Tsukumoya infuriatingly did not know yet.

_Orihara Izaya reborn!_

…

…

Minutes passed by and the chat continued to remain silent.

Why wasn’t he saying anything? The log stated that he hadn’t even typed out a single letter.

Just as Tsukumoya was about to outright ask him, an irritating sign of being ignorant about something for once, the notification that Orihara had written something pinged.

 **折原臨也:** You were right about me.

There’s a pause as Tsukumoya tries to decipher what Orihara had meant. Right about what exactly? Furthermore, right enough about what that the other would admit such a fact with that disgustingly sized pride of his. The informant was uncharacteristically quiet, not even typing or deleting characters for around a minute or so.

Was it the loneliness he had commented on? Or had the other simply lost it?

Hesitantly, Tsukumoya made the effort of peering through the other’s webcam because for a moment he genuinely wondered whether or not this ruse was at all serious.

The man before him looked like he had just caught a canary; all toothy smiles as he watched the other finally reach back down to type out a message.

 **折原臨也:** Just kidding~☆ How sweet of you to check though!  You must care more about me than I thought.

 **折原臨也:** How disgusting.

 **折原臨也:** Anyway, this means I've won this round. Who's slipping now Tsukumoya?


	2. I was wrong about you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this and then stopped midway and I can't remember what I originally had planned for this day so sorry if it's not as good? I feel like my original idea was, but I was dumb and did not leave myself any notes...
> 
> Oh! And I will add the tag, but these likely will not be spoiler free! Thank you!

**九十九屋真一：** Hello, hello! It’s been a bit since we last spoke, but you’ve been busy of course.

 **九十九屋真一** **:** Dare I say you even managed to make some friends, except they’re not really friends wouldn’t you say?

 **九十九屋真一** **:** Still, making people who essentially work for you to have hot pot with you because you’re bitter is pretty sad isn’t it?

 **九十九屋真一** **:** Hmm, did you actually have a reason for coming? Your silence is kind of strange, unless you’re sulking.

 **折原臨也** **:**   Oh please, I was just in the middle of a few things, but you could see that easily enough couldn’t you? Nice try at attempting to mock me though.

 **折原臨也** **:**  Anyway, I’m not here to discuss me. I’m here to talk about something I discovered about you.

 **九十九屋真一** **:** You got me, so what exactly is informative about my other activities? I wasn’t exactly being secretive about it and considering your relationship with Ryuugamine-san it’s not shocking you’d hear about it eventually.

 **折原臨也** **:**  Oh, nothing really, except this isn’t what you do right? At least, that’s what you said. Were you lying then?

 **九十九屋真一** **:** I believe giving information to people who request it is a part of the job description at times so either you’ve forgotten how your own occupation works or you need to be clearer.

 **折原臨也** **:**  Wow, have I actually made you dumbfounded for once? I’m talking about your stupid rule. Meddling, you said you don’t meddle. You don’t interfere and only observe, but this isn’t really merely observing is it, Tsukumoya?

 **九十九屋真一** **:** How isn’t it? I was requested for names, and all I’ve done is supply them. I’m not like you who doesn’t hesitate to steer people in directions or give them transparent pushes they can’t seem to see through despite how obvious it is.

 **折原臨也** **:**  You know… I think I was wrong about you. Even if you act like a deus ex machina, you surprisingly show traits like this every once in a while.

 **折原臨也** **:** It’s relieving to see you act so _human_. I think I might even be able to love you too if you ever gave me a proper address to see your humanity for myself in person.

 **九十九屋真一** **:** You’re getting sloppy Orihara. I thought you hated being treated like an idiot. Anyway, was that all? I should charge you for wasting my time.

 **折原臨也** **:** You could charge me for a photo of that typically smug expression being ruffled for once.  It was nice talking to you Tsukumoya, but as you know I’m very busy these days.

 **折原臨也** **:** I was watching Mikado-kun for my own reasons, but I’ll be interested in seeing what development you go through too. Bye-bye now~!

_Orihara Izaya, confirmed dead!_

**九十九屋真一** **:** I’d apologize for the disappointment I’ll likely give you, but I’m sure you’re used to that by now.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi’s turn!_

_Tsukumoya Shinichi’s turn!_

_Tsukumoya Shinichi’s turn!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized after writing this that I'm not actually totally sure Izaya knew about Tsukumoya's involvement with giving Mikado names, but I wouldn't be surprised? I need to reread this series... anyway sorry if that's inaccurate, but I was thinking of this conversation and it fit for the day so... again just let me know if I was wrong I forget.


	3. This cancels out the hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even going to lie, this is heavily influenced by immicolia and her wonderful high school AUs. Also, I still don't know whether I did this day correctly. Oh well? I hope you enjoy.

He hated that smile. It was sickeningly sweet and even though the bearer of it knew full well that he could see right through it, he always gave it in moments like these.

“Tsukumoya-kun, what’s wrong? You seem troubled,” Izaya asks easily encasing the smaller boy in the secluded stairwell.

“Nothing’s wrong Orihara-san,” He answers, voice carefully neutral because god forbid he reveal out loud what the both of them already know. Correction, what Izaya thinks he knows and what Shinichi himself doesn’t quite understand.

“ _Sempai_ , Tsukumoya-kun; call me Orihara- _sempai_ ,” the elder of the two smirks leaning in close enough for soft, black hair to slightly brush his cheek.

“I’ll call you that when you actually do something worthy of my respect,” Shinichi replies,managing to bring a hand up to adjust his glasses that had grown a bit skewed from the other being far too close for comfort.

“So cruel, after all I’ve done for you,” Izaya chuckles pulling back just slightly, but not quite letting Shinichi escape, “It’s okay to admit you’re jealous. It’s perfectly normal. There’s nothing to be ashamed about at all.”

“Have you grown more delusional by chance?” Shinichi asks tilting his head uncomfortable that he can’t move away.

“I know you were watching me, you’re always watching. You say you’re watching everyone, but I know your eyes always end up on me,” He grins finally backing off, but Shinichi knows he’s not done talking. It doesn’t stop him from rolling his eyes at his assumptions and even sadder need to listen to himself talk.

“All these girls are looking for their own kind of savior. Some want a prince, other’s want a ‘bad boy’,” He pauses to make the quotations himself, laughing a bit, “they’re so easy to mold. All I have to do is become that person for them and they’re dancing in my hands. It’s really quite—”

“Are you finished yet? Your ego and twisted attitude is tiring to listen to and I'd rather be doing something else during our break,” Shinichi interrupts him feeling himself grow more bored by the minute. His skin was crawling from their brief contact earlier if one could even call it that and he desperately wanted to be somewhere else.

“Does talk of relationships make you uncomfortable Tsukumoya-kun?” Izaya asks not even bothered at the interruption because it tells him everything he needs to know.

The younger is uncomfortable, but more than that, he doesn’t know why or what to do about it beyond simply doing his best to make it stay hidden.

“I’m impartial,” Shinichi supplies, but Izaya is already going on again.

“You looked away when I kissed her,” Izaya explains without actually explaining anything.

“It’s rude to stare, but then again from what I hear PDA in itself is inappropriate,” Shinichi retorts tacking on, “Come to think of it, staring away from the person you’re kissing is even ruder isn’t it?”

Izaya’s smiling at him again like he just admitted the greatest secret of all.

“Tsukumoya-kun, isn’t the _real_ reason you looked away…” Izaya spoke moving in once more before Shinichi could make any sort of movement away from the wall.

He should have just walked away, but then the elder had them returned to the position they were in at the start.

“…because you were thinking about when I kissed you?”

Shinichi hated the way his breath hitched, but before he could even deny or reply to the other’s question, those lips were on him again. He detested how it took him an aggravatingly longer time than necessary to even try pushing the other away.

Izaya parts a satisfied smile on his face, “You’re easier to see through than you think, but I like that side of you so don’t feel bad. The sooner you embrace those urges to join the rest of us in this thing we call society, the sooner I can teach you even better things Tsukumoya-kun.”

The other was bouncing away before he could respond, and Shinichi fought down the twisted feeling in his stomach as he rubbed the back of his hand over his lips as if that could erase the event that had just occurred.

He should have just called him sempai, pride be damned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Izaya with his flock of girls in high school makes me laugh to no end and a jealous Shinichi unable to understand and accept he's jealous is even better.


	4. I need to want you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what this is ╮(￣ω￣;)╭
> 
> I wasn't sure what to do with this day honestly so here's a thing I guess? They bicker like they're married and then deny even associating with each other. What nerds.

Shinichi was hesitant to call whatever their arrangement was a relationship of any sort. Neither of them were all too good at connecting one on one and largely felt more strongly about the world at large than towards each other. He had his cities and beloved Ikebukuro, while Izaya had humanity.

It was growing difficult to deny the underlying and twisted fascination both shared, but he doubted at times whether that was enough to constitute a bond strong enough to be labeled a _relationship_. They were quick to divulge information about others, but as for personal details, it was their own mental game of cat and mouse.

Questions that came out as mocking which only led to defensive and sometimes shocking signs of vulnerability.

Neither would admit their interests and lifestyles left them at times lonely, filling that gap instead with insults and occasionally cruel barbs.

It didn’t stop the questionable messages that appeared in his chatroom at the earliest times of the morning. It didn’t stop Shinichi from sharing pictures and other joking messages that left Izaya asking him if he’d by chance become a spam bot.

So it was unsurprising that their undeterminable relation to one another had become like this. There had to be a time when the dam would break. After all, denying things and ignoring what was in front of you only worked for so long before it either became impossible to ignore or reached a breaking point.

 **折原臨也** **:** You’ve been getting disturbingly attached to me lately. Well, for you, it’s more than usual anyway. Care to explain?

 **九十九屋真一** **:** Hmm? Are you dragging false information out of thin air again?

 **折原臨也** **:** Oh, don’t play coy. You’ve always been a bit of a stalker, but your fixation on me in particular is bordering on freakish.

 **折原臨也** **:** I haven’t forgotten your little habit of sending messages to emails you shouldn’t know or playing a certain game you had no possible way of knowing about.

 **九十九屋真一** **:** I keep telling you, I just happen to see these things. Don’t let your ego convince you otherwise.

 **折原臨也** **:** It’s not working Tsukumoya, just admit it. You’re obsessed with me.

…

…

 **折原臨也** **:** Your silence just shows that you have nothing to rebut with. It’s kind of sad honestly, usually you make these games a lot more fun, but I suppose it was about time for you to slip up.

 **九十九屋真一** **:** I was waiting for you to finish. I figured if you got bored enough you’d either switch the subject or leave basking in your false triumphant.

 **折原臨也** **:** You know what, I think I will. The thing I came to ask you about found its way to me all on its own anyway so I don’t really need you.

 **折原臨也** **:** Beyond business, talking to you is a drag. Even when I win your obstinate denial just drains all the fun out of it after a point.

 **折原臨也** **:** Ah well, bye for now stalker.

_Orihara Izaya, confirmed dead!_

**九十九屋真一** **:** You say that and yet I’m sure you’ll end up talking to me without business being involved.

 **九十九屋真一:** Ah, but right, _I’m_ the one in denial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: -------I just noticed like 3 typos I'm sorry I need a nap....


	5. You can be like me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is late! I also will be pretty busy the next two weeks so updates may slow down, but I really wanted to write this.
> 
> I am just going to announce now that I know very little about actual places like the one I described. I just have been reading a lot of hitmen related AUs and recently watched Grosse Pointe Blank (which is really good and funny you all should go watch it after reading) so forgive me if things are inaccurate or ridiculous sounding. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“It never ceases to amaze me this business…” Izaya breathed a sense of awe and excitement clear in his voice as his eyes watched the movements of another of their organization entering the room. They had dropped off a duffle bag likely of the equipment used for whatever mission they had before trailing to the adjacent room containing lockers, hardly even looking up at either of the men sitting at the counter—one of whom didn’t even belong to this department.

Shinichi glanced over towards his companion who had yet to actually grab the bag on the counter and do what his designated job was, but he was hardly one to scold him at the current moment.

In all honesty, he couldn’t really understand Izaya’s fascination with their line of work.

Shinichi had started here by accident, but he was lucky still for the most part. His job concerned what the front of their organization was and very rarely was he asked to do anything involving the shadier sides of things. On the outside, the building shipped parts for all kinds of electronics as well as preforming simple repairs, most of which were things he typically was responsible for.

They had known each other prior to his starting here, but primarily through online interaction. He regretted not trying to dig deeper into this place before he started, accepting their front as truth when Izaya suggested he apply (likely to harass him, but their almost comfortable, mutual interactions were something neither would admit).

However, the simple shipping and repair services were not the only things their business offered. They also accepted other, far more unsavory requests, ranging from obtaining objects through illegal means—be it the methods used or object in question—to assassination.

This had been something Izaya had neglected to mention when Shinichi had been accepted. It came as a surprise later when he found the process of being hired suspiciously too easy, as the recommendation by Izaya for his skills regarding computers made them assume he already knew what their organization did. Unlike Shinichi, Izaya worked in the department concerning weapon care and management two floors down.

It seemed a bit mundane for someone like Izaya to be working in such a place, but as Shinichi had quickly come to learn, it was more the people that came in and out that drew his attention.

“Are you going to keep sitting there waiting for them to come back?” Shinichi asked as Izaya continued to lean on the counter giving hardly any attention to the bag still sitting there.

“Hmm, but if I take this back before they come out then I might miss something interesting. Their job wasn’t necessarily one that needed to include murder, but it seems like it happened somehow. You can tell from that hollow look they gave, but it doesn’t answer all the other questions surrounding it. How many was it? Was it actually necessary? Are they guilty? Are they disgusted because they’re not guilty? Did they enj…” Izaya trailed off listing question after question and the other had already tuned out no longer wanting to listen.

Idly, he wondered why it was here specifically Izaya wanted to work, but in reality, Shinichi doubted the other had the mental strength to be able to kill anyone like these people he obsessed over.  

The sound of the door beside them creaking open distracted him and thankfully cut Izaya’s rant short.

“Nice work today,” Izaya smiled at the man as if he had done a typical job and not killed someone today. They stiffened and rushed out not even looking in the direction of the counter and Shinichi shook his head in disapproval.

“Has anyone ever told you how terrible you are?” Shinichi asked as Izaya finally picked up the bag trailing the backroom behind them to dismantle it and remove the contents.

As they walked, Izaya airily teases, “Now, now you work here too. I was simply being a good coworker.”

“Because you tricked me. And you were being cruel,” He rolled his eyes closing the door behind them and moving to the chair in the corner mindlessly watching Izaya work. He slipped on a pair of gloves and began to remove weapons placing them on a table with a built in sink besides various cleaning supplies. Shinichi looked away after catching the other make a sickening smile at a blood covered knife he removed, eyes gleaming. 

“Did I _really_ trick you? After all, this isn’t where you work. You get to stay in your safe little world above ground where people think you’re a simple tech support worker,” He twists his head to catch Shinichi’s eyes before continuing, “Instead you’re down here with me, in the underground. You _want_ to be here.”

He smirked waiting for a response and Shinichi enjoys the brief waver in his expression when he laughs, “Yet, all your actions so far suggest that  _you're_ the one who wants me here. Perhaps I'm also just being a good coworker."

Izaya's eyes narrowed, but quickly widened again, his brief frown also became replaced by a twisted smile as he trailed around the counter to stand in front of where Shinichi is sitting. 

"Dodge my words all you want, I'm just saying, you can be like me. Perhaps, more than you already realize, Shinichi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, bumped up the rating a tiny bit just because of the subject matter of this chapter. Will I ever write smut for these two? Who knows stay tuned, there are still at least 21 days left unless I get good prompt ideas for the last four. At least one of those might work.
> 
> Final edit note I promise: If anyone is interested in seeing any of these AUs or days continued with other days please let me know! Some I might do for personal interest, but if some really interest any of you and you want more of it I'll do my best haha.


	6. I want to need you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May or may not be connected to day 3! So if you forget what that one was about maybe glance at it? It involved trashy high school AUs if that's enough of a reminder.

**_Need_ **

_Pronunciation: /nēd/_

_Verb_

            1. Require (something) because it is **essential** or **very important**

_Noun_

            1. Circumstances in which something is necessary, or that require some course of action; necessity

            2. (often needs) A thing that is **wanted** or **required**

            3. The state of requiring help, or of lacking basic necessities such as food

Shinichi’s eyes scanned the page, the sound of his shower in the background leaving him safe to ponder over how he found himself here again. It has become a comfortable habit of theirs, or rather, not so much comfortable as easy and predictable.

As the water stopped, he clicked the small ‘x’ leaving the screen to make it seem as if he was looking at a chatroom. Staring at a definition left him no closer to understanding his own feelings beyond assuring himself that he wasn’t quite sure he wanted to understand them.

Was it due to denial or the wish not to break whatever status quo their current meetings carried? The consequences of what _more_ could mean were too much, but… the closest he could understand was it all left him frustrated. Their meetings and trysts left him frustrated, whether they were short and to the point of Izaya literally being in and out of his door or the nights when he’d stay insisting that he had already told his family he was staying over a friend’s house, it all left a sick lingering feeling in his stomach for hours after.

It couldn’t be a need because Izaya’s presence wasn’t essential nor important.

_ A thing that is **wanted** or **required.** _

Need had many definitions as he had figured out earlier, but the real question was in that case, did he _want_ Izaya?

Was there a difference even? According to some of those definitions, he wasn’t completely sure. More strikingly, did he want to need Izaya if that was the case? Nothing else seemed to explain that irritating feeling at when the man walked in and out like he owned the place.

Shinichi brought a hand through his hair because irritation wasn’t even the right word. The being that was Izaya Orihara was irritating on his own, but this… this was more accurately _pining_.

“Shower’s free,” Izaya’s voice broke him from his thoughts, glancing over his shoulder at the screen not caring if his eavesdropping was rude or not. His eyes glanced over at Shinichi, but the connection of the words on the screen and the stressed look the other wore didn’t match.

“And here I thought you’d continue pouting about how I didn’t join you,” Shinichi jested trying to distract those too observant eyes from reading just what it is bothering him.

“By this point it’s no surprise to me how little fun you are,” Izaya laughed about to reach a hand to touch the computer, but Shinichi simply closed it before he could. He had a feeling that the other would dig and while he was able to seemingly read what his thoughts were at times, there were things he had hidden there that no one could know about.

Besides it was a bit entertaining to lower the arrogant boy before him into the bratty child he could be.

“See, no fun,” Izaya continued to stare at the computer while Shinichi rose to take his turn next.

“Am I now? You seem to have a fun enough time trying to guess my password,” Shinichi chuckled glad the subject was drawn away from him and he would be able to think in peace alone in the shower.

Maybe sometime he’ll hide away a few things and make the password something simple enough for Izaya to guess.

Then again, he didn’t want Izaya getting too bored. That was the only reason he stuck around surely. Even if Shinichi was a simple way for the other to mess around as was apparently common in their youth, the second whatever puzzle he was trying to solve about him was figured out, he was almost certain that Izaya would leave.

No, whatever they had had nothing to do with want or need in Izaya’s eyes. That was likely only for Shinichi. He’d rather pretend that he didn’t feel those things either though.

"Your secrets are about the only interesting thing about you," Izaya explained making himself comfortable in the spot Shinichi had just been reopening the screen waiting for the sign in screen to light up.

And so their youth carried on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are they together? Fuck buddies? Is this even actually attached to any of the other AUs?? I don't know. I mainly was fiddling around with format and writing styles again oops. It just kind of fit with day 3 so I'm saying it may or may not be connected. There's another day I kind of want to do with that verse again so I don't see why this one can't be connected to it.


	7. Prove It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just straight up PWP if you couldn't tell from the additional tags and increase in rating. I guess this is my apology for not updating this in... a month? Wow, how do people do these literally everyday. Anyway, what else was I supposed to do with a prompt like prove it.

“You seem to be enjoying yourself. I honestly don’t know why I didn’t think of doing this before,” Shinichi mutters more to himself than to the person underneath him, a thumb lightly brushing the other’s cheek almost chuckling at how clearly he could see that Izaya wished he could bite the digit.

That wouldn’t be happening though.

Izaya glares up at him a mix of annoyance and if Shinichi was observing properly the barest hints of amusement and interest in the situation the other found himself in.

He’d be retorting with that sharp tongue of his if it weren’t for the ball gag currently occupying his mouth.

“Is this your definition of a ‘good time’ Orihara?” Shinichi asked, experimentally rolling his hips down, enjoying the twitch in Izaya’s face as he tried to hide his already muffled moans.

Childish, always so childish, if Shinichi were honest with himself, they both were really. This was just proof considering the words that started this entire situation were a set of juvenile goads claiming how Shinichi was boring and a number of other insults Izaya threw out when he attempted to cover his mutual own fascination found in Shinichi’s person.

He wouldn’t admit that he enjoyed irritating Izaya, but they both seemed to share the hobby. Still, he normally was better at resisting the other’s baiting, but when he responded and Izaya simply goaded him on practically hissing the words ‘ _Prove it’_ , Shinichi moved before he thought.

It was frustrating.

He couldn’t deny that he was having a good time himself. It took some convincing and some sly tricks on his part to get Izaya to wear the gag and have his wrists tied, but as much as Izaya would surely insist otherwise later, Shinichi was quite sure the other was enjoying himself as well.

Carefully, he moved his thumb back down, the rest of his fingers joining to gently, ever so gently, trace Izaya’s cheek down to his neck, finally resting at the top hem of Izaya’s shirt enjoying the slight jut of the other’s collarbone.

“It’s almost unnatural how pointy your bones are,” Shinichi continues to talk to himself, not even truly aware of his habit to narrate and commentate.

His fingers don’t stay long, moving further down wishing to touch the skin underneath his shirt as well. A slight smile finds its way on his face at the brief shiver Izaya gave when he brushed along his stomach.

“Ticklish?” Shinichi asks out loud once more hardly assuming he’ll get a response. From Izaya’s expression, he’s almost positive he wants to hit him, but it quickly melts into mortification as a Shinichi watches his throat quickly inhale, a muted gasp stuck by the ball gag when his fingers rub at one of Izaya’s nipples pinching it slightly.

“And sensitive it seems,” Shinichi does chuckle to himself that time finding it more and more addicting to watch how rapidly Izaya’s face changes. He’s enjoying it, but he clearly doesn’t want to be, which in a twisted way just spurns Shinichi on more. He wants to see more of these faces, just how he finds himself unconsciously wanting to learn all he can about Ikebukuro.

_Just when did he find himself watching Izaya as closely as his city?_

The impulse to lick and bite at the other’s neck and chest goes through him, but admittedly, he likely couldn’t see the reaction as well. Perhaps if it garnered a good enough response he’d still hear it though. That certainly made it sound more enticing and before he could stop himself from lowering down, his tongue was swirling around the hardening bud.

Whether it was from to hide his expression or pleasure, Izaya’s throat and lower jaw were all he could see from this angle, but the way he shuddered underneath him suggested it was more likely the other was attempting to hide. It was good enough for Shinichi to continue, biting lightly at the nipple he was licking before moving to give the other the same treatment.

The bite elicited some kind of noise and experimentally, he ceased his ministrations to move slightly above Izaya’s right nipple, gathering a chunk of the other’s flesh before biting more harshly than he had before.

That caused a definite moan and spurred Shinichi into doing more than just biting, now sucking and hoping to cause more noise from the one below him. Unconsciously, he hadn’t even realized he was leaving a purplish and red mark over where one typically considered their heart to be. The reactions were just too addicting for him to focus properly. It was bizarre.

He could feel something hard rubbing into his stomach leading him to move lower. Briefly, he rose again to peer at what expression Izaya was wearing and was pleased to see even if that annoyance still remained, his cheeks were flushed and the barest traces of spit were gathering by the ball gag.

“Even when you’re gagged I can tell how impatient you are. You really are quite childish,” Shinichi comments as he works at undoing the button and zipper of Izaya’s pants, intending to slide them and the other’s underwear down as well.

He couldn’t help smiling, though it looked a bit like a smirk, at the way Izaya’s eyes narrowed in regards to his words before again quickly morphing into a pleasure he wished to disguise as being something else when Shinichi’s fingers finally touched his now free cock.

“There’s no need to glare at me for doing just as you asked me to,” Shinichi answers Izaya’s wordless response, giving slow and careful strokes enjoying how he couldn’t quite tell what it was at this point Izaya was looking so impatient about; whether he wanted him to hurry it up and end their actions or hurry up and continue to pleasure him.

Shinichi made two or three more strokes, this time slightly firmer than before, before stopping at the tip to rub his thumb agonizingly gentle over the sensitive head.

The digit started to feel a bit wet, and with a glance of confirmation, precum had begun to leak out. He had the oddest impulse to taste it, but when he had stopped moving entirely to observe, Izaya had begun letting out an even stranger noise underneath his gag.

Was he whimpering? Whining? Either way, it was all the more fascinating, those noises combined with the slight rutting of the other’s hips to force the movement Shinichi had stopped were more than he had ever expected. Such a reaction from someone like Izaya was beyond interesting and Shinichi could hardly deny the other his silent request.

He had promised to entertain him after all.

The sudden increase of movement from Shinichi’s hand seemed to be too much for Izaya as he had been teasing him the entire time, but now he was moving with intent. With a muffled keening noise, the other was spilling into his hand and he refrained from making a comment about just how  _quick_  the other had come undone.

Besides, even if Shinichi had wanted to say such a thing, he was far too distracted by the glazed and distracted look the other held enjoying the ecstasy of the moment.

“Still bored Orihara?” Shinichi asked his voice low brining his soiled hand up to lick at the fingers.

He had only planned to prove the other wrong and watch how Izaya reacted, but he seemed to have felt something more than he first anticipated from watching.

Their game didn’t have to be over, and from Izaya’s face, whether it be pride or that silent question Shinichi proposed of whether he wanted more or not, it seemed he wouldn’t be opposed to a round two as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I'm very good at PWP even now I feel like I should have more explanation or something or some kind of plot ahhhhhhhh I hope this is okay. Expect the next day in a month hahahaha, ok no, but seriously I'll try to update this more frequently.


	8. I'm Cruel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rolls in a month later eyyyyyy
> 
> i shouldn't write when sick or sad honestly. just take this from me i'll get to the next one soon i have some free time coming up

There is a simple truth in Shinichi’s world that he neither laments or questions. One that is simultaneously enough to keep him going and enough to trick himself into a state of neutral contentment; though if you tried to convince him it was a delusion he’d likely deny it full heartedly.

Without a doubt, there is nothing Shinichi loves more than observing this world. Perhaps more accurately, he loves observing the city of Ikebukuro more than anything. Nowhere else gives him the same satisfaction; he can’t quite even describe what is so special about it, there’s just something about the city’s soul that draws him in.

But that is the limit of his life.

He can and only wishes to observe.

Cameras, phones, pictures, voices, each and every detail of the city if it’s within his grasp enough from the electronic realm can be accessed, but that is all. His interaction can only stem from messages he sends out to this jumble of back and forth data signals one calls the internet.

But despite this limit he’s both put in place and in some ways been enforced on him, there are countless “exceptions” that seem to drift through. Tiny loopholes and details he moves around in, denying fervently even if they’re pointed out to him.

For as much as he loves the city, its soul and all it stands for, there are some that move about it with more power that manage to shine brighter than the city. That in turn make said city shine all the brighter.

One such person who caught his attention is a man named Orihara Izaya.

Someone capable of orchestrating pointless fights and squabbles as well as twisted love pacts around countless schools in Ikebukuro, some even outside the city piqued his interest. At first, not in quite a positive way. In fact, ironically it was the one whom he was antagonizing that caught his interest before he quickly realized that said individual had no intention of truly destroying the city around him and merely wanted a peaceful life.

When he boils it down, there are two main reasons the man named Orihara Izaya interests him. There is a way about him that pulls him into a need to create chaos whether there be some elaborate plan or boredom on the mind that ultimately changes Shinichi’s city. This ability in something he wants to continue to observe. In the beginning to make sure things didn’t get out of hand in Ikebukuro, but admittedly it grew into a more personal than he’d like to admit fascination surrounding why and how

Part of him had briefly worried whether the man’s careless regard for anyone but his own need to entertain himself would actually lead Ikebukuro to ruin. The city as he observed though easily enough always returned to its calm, everyday life the fights and violence burning quietly underground.

That’s where the story gets strange though. He should have left it there. Merely an observation; a close eye on this chaotic individual he told himself, so what drew him into making such pointless comments on a mediocre game he had watched Izaya make chuckling to himself all the while as dialogue scrolled and scrolled.

The being named Shinichi Tsukumoya could not answer why he did it. Could not answer why he was drawn to the man almost as much as he was to his precious city, never daring to cross that line mentally or admit such a fault to himself.

It was a dangerous game that he teetered the line with when playing with someone whose observational skills were almost as good. (It wasn’t really a fair contest though was it? Considering the range of Shinichi’s ability in collecting information wasn’t really something a human could do.)

Someone had once asked Shinichi if Izaya Orihara felt lonely. It was question that through his observations alone he could and could not answer. More of an educated guess really, and just thinking about the conversation and the answer he had given that person was embarrassing enough.

The the reminder of one of his very few slip ups that happened was also enough to spark residual mortification. For after all, it’s common courtesy to  be expected to answer questions you ask others.

**折原臨也** **:** Are you satisfied now? What a bizarre and oddly personal question from you! Normally you’re all business, it can actually be quite dull sometimes.

**折原臨也** **:** So it’s only fair I ask the same of you right? Are you lonely Tsukumoya? All alone in your chatroom watching your precious city all by yourself.

**折原臨也** **:** A city can’t love and it certainly can’t love you back as much as you love it. How heartbreaking.

**九十九屋真一** **:** I thought I already prefaced this when I let you enter here, I don’t answer questions like these.

**九十九屋真一** **:** And this city is surprisingly very loving, it’s let you survive as long as it has despite all the trouble you get yourself in. Would you not say that’s a form of love?

**折原臨也** **:** So prickly, I’ll take it I struck a nerve, hmm? You try to remain detached and be an observer. To some degree I’ll give it to you that you manage it, but you don’t like it as much as you say you do huh?

**折原臨也** **:**  No, the truth is you sometimes hate it. Hate being stuck here just watching and listening. You wish you could be out there interacting with that soul you claim exists. In truth, I still don’t know who you are or necessarily what you are, but you’ve dropped enough hints to tell me your access to outside is rather limited.

He remembered feeling rather satisfied at the brief frustration that flickered on Izaya’s face the moment he went to type more only to discover he’d been booted from the chatroom entirely.

They never discussed why Izaya had shown up there nor genuine business he had for him. Shinichi was sure he’d receive an email about it later.

He wasn’t looking forward to it. Sometimes, just sometimes, he’d admit that Izaya’s barbed words were capable of getting to him.


	9. Always Wondered What This'd be Like

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologize for this is short. i had a different idea for this day, but then i realized a prompt later would better fit that idea so i had to come up with something different. also ma y or may not have some connections to a certain other series on this site written by the lovely immicolia. (which you guys should go read if you're here for these two being terrible to each other it's over here https://archiveofourown.org/series/38788)
> 
> tbh i just wanted to write android/shinichi in an artificial body and it fit the prompt

Shinichi was careful with his touches. Waiting until the precise moment the informant had dropped off into sleep, which had taken agonizingly longer than expected. In hindsight, it wasn’t shocking considering the other’s lack of trust in anyone but himself, but sure enough his breathing slowed, heart rate thumping steadying out.

Even with this body, it didn’t give the same satisfaction he had imagined. Too smooth fingers combed through even smoother hair, but he wasn’t positive on whether the sensation was quite right. “Soft” was a word he was familiar with in concept and observation, but with this artificial body, Shinichi still wasn’t sure if he felt it the same way. From its glossy appearance and way it effortlessly slipped back into place he could presume what it might feel like for anyone else. His frame was just artificial without the nerve endings a normal person might have. All prosthetic and unnaturally smooth giving everything he touched a similar sensation.

His fingers gingerly moved down to stroke lightly along Izaya’s face next. It was a wonder the man could still sleep. Did that mean he actually trusted Shinichi a little? Or was he more just certain that he had no interest in physically harming the other?

In fact, he himself couldn’t identify the feelings that came with his actions. Izaya had been mocking him the past few days in his observations regarding his new physical form, touching things and marveling at how they looked and felt or rather didn’t feel. Textures and ridges he could identify, but in some cases if it weren’t for the prior knowledge of things like temperature a more naïve version of himself may have easily burned himself with the interest of seeing if he could _feel_ it.

So it was only natural that he’d have some interest in observing the man he’d spent plenty of time observing behind a screen. His senses were not developed enough to make it as satisfying, but it was quelling some urge in him nonetheless to touch the informant as he slept.

Whether that urge was simply in line with his love of observation or something more intimate, he couldn’t say he had too much interest in finding a conclusion.

Because if one thing was certain, wishing for anything intimate from Izaya was a recipe for disaster.

His fingers stilled by the other’s neck, simply watching the other’s pulse rise and fall. What was the man dreaming of? If Shinichi could sleep what dreams would his mind produce?

After far longer than he felt comfortable admitting, he removed his fingers pulling away from the bed entirely. He had always wondered what the other felt like in person; a curiosity to see if the details he noticed from a grainy webcam and from his sources held true.

Even still, an urge in him continued to go unsatisfied, but he’d wasted enough time on the informant for the day. While he may sleep, the city Shinichi loved was awake and waiting for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i haven't given up on writing this! i've been having a lot of writing blocks among other mental problems lately which have been effecting my health. also, sometimes i come up with ideas but they fit for later ideas so i have stuff written out of order sometimes (for example, we're now on day 10, but i already have days 12, 13, 17 and 26 written haha)


	10. I'm Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight volume 13 spoilers? You have to squint a bit more in this one! essentially if you view ikebukuro as being synonymous with shinichi it’s easier to see.

The city is smoldering, and even if all the fires weren’t necessarily because of Izaya he’s pleased about it. Pleased until he feels the knife go through him ruining one of his final goals.   
Everything’s on fire, but it’s not the fire he wanted.

Once more, it feels like everything’s slipping away and he’s conscious enough to admit he’s bitter. Bitter as his sorry excuse for companions pick up his may as well be corpse and shuffle it to safety. 

Who cares if he was in love with his own cowardice? Who cares if he couldn’t make his point? Who cared if the city he tried to carve himself into, the countless people whose past he tried to insert himself into, was slowly burning without him? Slipping away and likely to go back to normal as swiftly and smoothly as it always did. 

Who cared if Ikebukuro forgot about him?

He’d go on loving everyone regardless. He’d love and love and love because it was all he’d ever known. All he knew how to do. Cast a wide umbrella over the ones he watched, needing and in turn wanting nothing from them. He had long ago decided he needed no one else’s acceptance. Loving everything from a distance, it had been easier like that.

He didn’t need this city and everything about it no longer mattered to Izaya. His last regrets would be that he couldn’t watch it burn completely to the ground, tearing his enemies down with it and watching just how torn Shinichi’s would be at his precious city destroyed. 

But even as the buildings passed him by, blurry and hazy, he can’t help but wonder and possibly even hope somewhere in the back of his mind these people don’t ever forget him. He hadn’t accomplished what he had wanted, but he was still alive. He could still love. 

Even if it ended up being in a city far away from Ikebukuro.


	11. Thought I Needed This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slides in several months later. 
> 
> So hey! This makes references to a few things, which I'm gonna talk about here. First being, a friend of mine's super cool post novel 13 AU involving Kujiragi and Tsukumoya talking and maybe??? becoming friends (which can be found [here](http://immicolia.tumblr.com/post/138550455468/fic-starting-over-for-the-first-time) The second being a character named Kinomiya Kazane introduced in the Epitome of Eighteen Stories, which are being translated over [here](https://popsiclete.wordpress.com/). She's revealed to be Shinra's half sister and a journalist who's been in contact with Shinichi because of her interest in supernatural/scary events if you don't feel like reading it before reading this.

He continued to go back to meddling and he couldn’t say why. Perhaps Kasane was right in saying he was lonely. It was a comment he’d turned over in his head like most things, returning it to the simple conclusion that beings like him couldn’t be lonely.

And yet, without his distractions and favorite sorts of games, he was left with no choice but to look for new things. At first, he’d tried to tell himself that it was better this way. To return back to his life of observing how it was meant to be—as clearly, his earlier attempts to remain neutral nearly got the city destroyed.

So why was it these people continued to attract his attention? They called to his interests, but ever yet, a tiny part of his brain still compared them to the one he tried desperately to push away. They didn’t act like him. Didn’t react or speak or play with his words like him. Couldn’t wrap him up in a showmanship that sometimes ended up either too dirty, too personal, too… disturbingly _close_ for comfort to the extent that he’d need to squirrel away those logs from even himself.

He’d wanted to content himself to watching once more when it all ended. When his so called playmate had started a petty and frankly childish war only to almost end up a casualty himself. Maybe he was actually dead. Shinichi couldn’t bring himself to look any further after he’d lost sight of him in the city and he supposes whatever sort of relationship they may have had.

It’s leaves him hollow for whatever reason. The lack of Izaya’s presence, his potential death (and thus assurance he’d never step a digital foot in his chatroom again), the city all but thriving, but feeling so shockingly distant, all these things or only a few of them leaves him off.

The loss of the Dollars and even contact with Mikado didn’t help matters considering the vast expanse that little website covered in terms of expressing the very soul he tried to explain made him feel so blissfully connected to the city he loved. But now all traces of it were gone too.

Perhaps that’s why he drove himself to meet new people. Make connections that he knows he shouldn’t and in turn will likely lie to himself over.

He isn’t lonely. He’s simply feeling estranged from the mass of beings that holds his very captivation and it drives him to despair. Resolving any prior negative feelings with a potentially now reformed villain and helping out a merely curious inspiring journalist leave him with something to do. Kasane isn’t even technically in Ikebukuro at this point, but her connections to the city and in the small ways she continues to interact with it give him enough leeway to excuse his behavior to himself.

As for Kazane, the web of lies he’d need to tell himself to explain why he brought himself to message her would be difficult to entangle. In truth, he’d been watching her behavior for years; being as close as she is to the Kishitani family, even if it’s only in half relation, watching her was simply something he’d normally do. When her questions became more on the line of things he’d know how to answer and for reasons he could speculate were rather pure curiosity in nature compared to the heinous intentions of the side of the family she wished to connect to, he felt inclined to step in.

All these interactions however, went against what he’d originally intended to do. The hollow feeling eased a bit, but still he couldn’t help the way he viewed each interaction as being slightly different from how he’d expected.

People came and went like the passing populations of cities and yet for as long as he’d observed this nature and the times he brought himself to directly engage the individuals he sought out; nothing prepared him for the loss of Izaya. Dead, alive, honestly part of him maybe feared what answers would arise if he looked into it. His curiosity would drive him to do so eventually; he knew that for sure, but for now, selfishly he’d continue to use these newfound interactions until they too passed.

In a way, it felt terrible to say he was using people he genuinely found interesting at the moment, but there was a nature to these interactions that he found himself needing. Or at least, for now he believed he might.

One day he might look for Izaya. One day he might even bring himself to send him a message again if he in fact turns out be alive and the same as always. But something tells Shinichi that even if he is alive out there, he is most certainly not entirely the same.

In a way, he hopes that change turns out to be a good one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the very sporadic updates I make to this series. I'd apologize for this one being particularly self indulgent, but in truth I'm enjoying these dynamics quite a lot. In all honesty, expect to see more stuff involving Kazane and Tsukumoya as well as (I know I say this every time but) more updates to this series. Thank you for your patience.


	12. I'm drunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's..... been nine years, but yeah. Anyway this is in the same universe as day 5 so might want to read that one again if you forget for context. Super fun company new years party!! There's a lot of minor pairings in this one as well, but I'm not adding them to the tags because they're really briefly mentioned.

Drinks, of course there had to be drinks. It was quintessential for New Year’s parties especially among adults, but Shinichi had never really been one for drinking. Sure, it was interesting to see how people reacted and behaved differently while intoxicated, but a good number of these people were those he either knew only by hearsay or through the grapevine. He worked upstairs, but frequently went between both sections of the building thus hearing and seeing all kinds of things.

It was largely why he was one of the few upstairs people invited to this New Year’s party even though the one person he had the most connections to in the building had left him to mingle.

There was a mild desire to gripe about it for the mere sake of complaining, but in all honesty he felt better being a wallflower. Simply watching people has always put him in his element and it was one of the few things he’d admit to having in common with Izaya, though he’d like to think he preferred to see people enjoying life happily than the sort of misery Izaya preferred.

The habit at least made him familiar with a few others though not really enough to be considered acquaintances. Izaya seemed to be close with an underground doctor they had on staff for injuries on the job and he could see him conversing with one of their couriers in charge of discreet and often illegal transport jobs. He knew they were practically married—though not legally due to some illegal immigration issue that he only half listened to when Izaya felt the need to explain—and it was one of the safer groups to watch.

At least, compared to some of the other executives on hand who could be rowdier. Occasionally he’d seen Akabayashi in and out of the upstairs offices interested in the technology being worked on more than anything or passing a quick word to Shiki who was in charge of maintaining their “front,” but he wasn’t that familiar with either of them. There were rumors he’d heard regarding some of Akabayashi’s past deeds and it actually surprised him to see Aozaki looking so jovial while they were next to each other given the nature of some of those rumors.

Maybe it was the alcohol. Shinichi himself again wasn’t partial and only accepted the drink fostered on him by Izaya for social, and if he was honest, pride reasons; though it didn’t really matter much when said man practically darted off after a quick conversation.

Right now he was talking to Shiki and from the look on his face whatever it was happened to be mildly irritating. Izaya often had that effect on people, but it was still entertaining to watch; even more so when the slight glance his way shifted to a scowl when the amused smile on his face was acknowledged.

Izaya all but moved even closer to Shiki, practically attempting to lean on him and it made Shinichi snort when the executive denied him a reaction. He was too far away to make out the words, but after a few minutes Izaya was left alone and begrudgingly moved to find someone else to talk to.

There was a slight twinge in the exchange once it ended that Shinichi didn’t really want to acknowledge or place. If he was honest about it, it spelled trouble. Feelings were always trouble and it’s why he strayed towards looking at the world through objective fact.

It was probably just the alcohol. Even if it wasn’t, he was more comfortable saying it was the alcohol.

He’d rather blame his clumsy attempts to get Izaya’s attention on being drunk than on any sort of real feelings he might have. He’d also rather blame Izaya’s willingness to ditch the party with him and head to their usual spot when Shinichi was bored upstairs and wanted to bother Izaya.

Because all these things meant something that both he and Izaya were probably incapable of handling. Their hands fumbled at undoing each other’s clothes and it was that which made his flimsy excuse all the more easy to swallow.

It was the fact they were drunk that was making him willingly move to sit on the table where he watched Izaya sort bloody and filthy weapons before wiping everything away as if it never happened.  

It was the fact they were drunk that pushed him to move his hips up to grind against Izaya’s own desperate movements.

He was muttering and teasing and Shinichi just wanted him to shut up so he dragged him closer in order to kiss those damning words away. He wasn’t jealous because it simply wouldn’t make sense to be. He didn’t _want_ to be jealous.

There was no claiming Izaya and there was no potentially good outcome to attempting something stable with the man, so for both their sakes he’d take this messy chance and milk it for all its worth.

Izaya can tease and push all he wanted, but there are other factors Shinichi can fall back on and blame easy enough to even just weakly argue back. So what if he was just the only person willing at the moment? So what if he maybe thought what could happen if he tried doing this? None of it _had_ to mean anything. Though it did. It did and he’d find a way to deny or weasel out of being honest about it.

Because that is the extent he’ll let himself boil it down to. He was appealing because he was someone Izaya felt he’d have the upper hand against. This is something he can use later and it is something that Shinichi will deny his true feelings about to both Izaya and himself.

They’re drunk, but even when this happens again and they’re not, he’ll just use another excuse because whatever there is between them doesn’t have a name and likely can never have one if it has any chance of existing.

At this moment, he can imagine Izaya is his because it is _him_ he’s with even if he wasn’t the first choice. There is a game the other wanted to start with those looks his way and it was a fire Shinichi was willing to let smolder if only because it meant for a little while he can imagine what they have is between them only.

Izaya wants to turn him to ashes and Shinichi hates that he isn't entirely unwilling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you squint there's some allusions to the end of book four and when i say squint i mean it's incredibly fucking obvious im a loser i missed writing these two. 
> 
> i also apologize for any particularly weird typos/awkward phrasing i was eager to post it since it's so late and i finally wrote something so i was really brief with my editing.


End file.
